herofandomcom-20200223-history
Willow (Tangled)
Willow is Rapunzel's estranged aunt and Queen Arianna's younger sister in Tangled: The Series. Background When Rapunzel first met Willow, both discovered they had a lot in common. Both like to walk around barefooted, and they are into painting and adventure. Willow is a very fun and silly person who is really outgoing. However, she tends to get on her sister's nerves as she can also be inconsiderate and a little obnoxious (such as telling her sister's subjects embarrassing memories of their youth). However, she means well and never hurts her sister intentionally, and the episode ends with the two women starting to repair their relationship Physical appearance Willow looks a lot like Arianna, but has a more chaotic and non royal look to her appearance. She has long messy brown hair tied in pigtails with different colored hairbands. She has one pigtail behind her left shoulder and the other in front of her right shoulder. She has dark green eyes like her sister, and wears aqua color eye shadow. She wears a puffy sleeve yellow top with an orange corset, and knee length pants. She wears numerous bracelets on both her arms and on her right ankle. Around her neck are two necklaces, one with four blue dangling pearls and an emerald gem in the middle. She is barefooted, and carries a blue handbag. Role in the series She makes her first appearance in "The Way of the Willow", where she unexpectedly visits Corona for her sister's birthday, despite missing the last six years. She was happy to see everyone, especially her sister and her long lost niece, Rapunzel, who she soon realized that they have a lot in common. Willow gave her sister a Uumlaut she brought from an old man on an island as a birthday present and decides to spent the entire day with her and Rapunzel, despite the fact the Arianna wanted to have a real quality time with her daughter. At the Snuggly Duckling, she told everyone stories about her and Arianna, unknowingly embarrassing her sister, even more so by the parts where Arianna has an eagerness to impress everyone, causing her to take any dare Willow would threw at her. Eventually, Willow's inconsiderate behavior got on her sister's nerves, causing Arianna to walked away in a huff. Willow tries to assure Rapunzel that her mother is fine and that they should not let the argument "ruin their night". But Rapunzel pointed out that it's not their ''night. Just then, the meteor shower started and they watched it without Arianna, making the latter even more upset and threw the Uumlaut's rattle away, unknowingly causing the creature to go unstable. After the shower, Willow apologized to Arianna about missing the shower but it soon lead to an argument between the sisters. The sisters didn't notice that the creature was multiplying while they were arguing until Rapunzel called them. The girls figured that they need to give the rattle back to it in order to calm it down. They managed to retrieve the rattle but shaking it didn't work and they soon learn that they have to give it back to the original. When they see that the creature and its copies were heading towards Corona, the sisters decided to put their differences aside and work together to give the rattle back to the original Uumlaut and stop the stampede. Once they succeed, the sisters reconciled. The next day, Willow said her good-byes to her family before she rode off to seek new adventures. She promised to take care of the Uumlaut but Rapunzel and Arianna soon found the creature back in the castle courtyard. Trivia *Not counting Ursula from ''The Little Mermaid musical, Willow is the first biological aunt to a Disney Princess Category:Tangled Heroes Category:Female Category:Siblings Category:Adventurers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Honorable Category:Monarchs Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Outright Category:Sensational Six Heroes